A Year of Seasons
by SKINNYxLOVE
Summary: For Zombie Reine's Seasonal Prompt Drabble Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. Lucius and Narcissa's first year of marriage. 16, 100-word prompt drabbles. Please review.
1. Part One :: Spring

**Author's Note:** For Zombie Reine's Seasonal Prompt Drabble Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. There are four sets (spring, summer, fall, winter) and each of those sets have a prompt within them. Each set will contain 4 drabbles of 100 words each.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't use a beta and going over it 5 times myself doesn't ever seem to work. =P

For Xx starlight-moon xX – Fellow Lucissa lover, one heck of a writer and girl who deserves a little sugar to hopefully cheer her up. I love you. =]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! But I wish I did. =X

* * *

**A Year of Seasons**_  
[A drabble series by Mesteria]_

oooOOOooo_  
_

**-Spring-**

_1) Spring._

When the ice and snow melted away, she thought it was the most beautiful scene ever. The new green grass, the new flowers, the new leaves… it was a chance at a new beginning.

It was also the perfect time for new marriages.

April first marked the day of their wedding. She had snuck off once, to wander through the gardens that were now hers. She ran her hands along the top of the short hedges.

"Narcissa." She turned. He was standing behind her, his arm extended. She took it and followed him back to the wedding. Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_2) Flowers._

She sat in bed, a book in her hands. But she wasn't reading. She couldn't; her thoughts were only that of her husband. He'd been home late everyday this week; she hated it.

The bedroom opened. He stepped in and smiled sheepishly at her. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry, chéri," he whispered upon reaching her. He sat down on the bed. He offered the flowers. "I just picked them."

She took them. She inhaled their scent deeply. Fresh, yes; raindrops still clung to their petals. She looked at him and then leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

_3) Rain (or Rainy Days)._

She sighed as she stared out of the window. Today marked the fifth day of rain, straight. She let the curtain fall and turned away from the window. Another sleepless night. Lucius was gone again, without telling her where he was going.

She crawled into bed, willing herself to sleep. Thunder sounded and lightning struck. As it did, the bedroom door opened. Lucius stepped into the room, dripping wet.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed.

After changing, he slid into bed and in the next moment, she was by his side. She wished nothing more than to sleep peacefully in her husband's arms.

* * *

_4) Rainbow._

After six days of rain, the weather broke. She woke to silence. Her husband's breathing was steady. She could actually think; her mind felt clearer. Slipping from bed, she walked to the balcony, opened the doors and sun poured through. She smiled; today was going to be a beautiful day. She looked to the sky; a rainbow stretched across.

"Lucius," she called over her shoulder, waking him. "Come look; a rainbow!"

He clambered out of bed and sauntered to his wife. His arms found her waist. He pulled her into him, dropped his head to her neck, kissed it and whispered, "It's beautiful."


	2. Part Two :: Summer

**-Summer-**

_1) Summer._

Spring eased into summer. The sun grew hotter, the days longer and her patience shorter. She enjoyed the weather, but sometimes it was just too hot. She was on edge; the littlest thing set her off. She longed for the warm spring nights and cool fall days.

Lucius worked more and often late into the evening. He'd promised her a vacation, but she barely saw him anymore. She missed his voice. She missed his caresses. She missed him.

She ate alone. She slept alone. She bathed alone. She wept alone.

Lucius hadn't been home in two days.

She hated summer.

* * *

_2) Heat.  
(A/N: This drabble is regrettably 115 words long, but all of them were needed!)_

On the eve of the second night of Lucius's absence, the summer air cooled off tremendously. She sat alone on the veranda, refusing to eat the chocolate mousse in front of her. She refused to eat without him.

She sat shivering in the wind, glaring over the gardens. A noise sounded behind her. She jumped out of her seat, startled. Lucius appeared, seemingly unharmed. She rushed to him, into his arms. He apologized all the way up to the bedroom, where he placed her tenderly on the bed.

It was only a matter of minutes before they were under the covers, their bodies creating the only heat they needed to make it through the night.

* * *

_3) Sunshine._

After a brief two days of cool air and rain, the sun was shining once more. Lucius had been home more often, so her mood was elevated despite the hot sun. When she woke in the morning, he was still beside her. When she went to bed at night, he followed.

One Saturday morning, she decided that they would have a picnic. She ordered the elves to pack a lunch and then dragged her husband from his study.

They found a spot below a willow tree. They didn't eat.

"I love you," she cooed into his neck. "You're my sunshine."

* * *

_4) Swimming._

As promised, he took her on vacation. She was elated and decided quickly that they should go to Italy. He didn't remind her of the heat.

They stayed right by the sea and the rolling ocean at night matched their own lovemaking waves. They still hadn't left their room on the last day. He forced himself away from her. They went down to the beach.

"Last chance for a swim." He left her side and waded into the blue ocean.

She looked tentatively at the water, never have swam in something so large before. "Stay by me?"

"Forever and always."


	3. Part Three :: Fall

**-Fall-**

_1) Fall._

The days became shorter and cooler; fall was settling in. The leaves began to change colors and the sky turned red. She pulled out her warmer clothes and pushed back her summer clothes. Her mood was better with the cooler weather and she snuggled up to her husband during the night.

In early September, she found out she was pregnant. Her excitement bubbled over, but when it came time to tell Lucius, she grew nervous. What if he didn't want a child yet?

When she finally told him, he was ecstatic. It was going to be a very good autumn.

* * *

_2) Chill.  
(A/N: Sadly, this drabble is 105 words.)_

Narcissa shivered and curled her body into the fetal position, burying her head under the covers. It was well passed midnight, Lucius was still working in his study and she was _freezing_. She hated sleeping without him next to her, to keep her warm.

Exasperated, she threw back the covers and hurried out of the dark room. She crept to her husband's study and pushed the door open. He looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm chilly," she told him.

He nodded, beckoning her forth. She smiled and waltzed to him. She climbed onto his lap, nuzzling his neck. He held her close.

* * *

_3) Apples (or apple cider)._

Apples. That's what she craved. All the time, night or day.

A bushel of them sat in the kitchen.

She took a bite of one. Juice ran down her chin. She went to wipe it away, but Lucius caught her arm. He brought his lips to her chin to kiss the juice away. His lips moved to hers and when he opened his mouth, she pushed her half-eaten apple piece into his mouth with her tongue.

He recoiled from her, making a face. Then he smirked, deciding to take advantage of her mood. "Shall we make some cider?"

Narcissa giggled.

* * *

_4) Life/Death (one or both).  
(A/N: Random baby in the first paragraph. =P )_

The baby was gorgeous, Narcissa thought. A beautiful baby girl. Not hers, no, but a friends. Her eyes were wide and brown and she had a small tuft of blonde hair. Her mother was still glowing and looking adoringly at her newborn. Narcissa couldn't wait to the day she held her _own_ child.

But that time wouldn't come soon. The following day, she woke up with terrible stomach cramps. In the bathroom, her knickers were covered in blood. She screamed. Lucius was at work; what was she to do? She felt frozen, but her body shook.

She'd lost her child.


	4. Part Four :: Winter

**-Winter-**

_1) Winter._

She was miserable. She was bitter. She was distant. Numb.

Normally, he'd back off and give her space. But she needed him now; he refused to leave her side. But she was different, after the miscarriage. She didn't sleep next to him; sometimes she didn't sleep at all. Without her next to him, Lucius found that now _he_ couldn't sleep.

Everything was dead – outside, inside their house… and he was beginning to think their marriage, too. But he didn't give up trying. They would try for another child.

Winter couldn't take Narcissa away from him, as it had their child.

* * *

_2) Snow._

"It's snowing," Narcissa said absently as she stood in front of the balcony doors.

It wasn't the first snowfall, he knew, but it might have been the first snowfall she'd seen this year. Lucius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as the snow fell.

"Would you like to go out in it?"

He expected a 'no', but she surprised him by jumping at the opportunity. Bundling up, the couple headed outside. She gripped his hand tightly all the while.

Progress; she was coming back to him.

* * *

_3) Barren._

Blood.

Only this time, it hadn't been an actual fetus growing. But it still didn't hurt any less than before.

Sure, they'd only been trying for a few weeks now, but she had been hoping…

After cleaning up, she snuggled deep under the covers. She wished nothing more than to sleep. But when she closed her eyes, her petite frame shook hard with sobs. She was there for hours, sobbing, until Lucius came home. She refused to look at him, ashamed. He curled himself behind her.

"_Je t'aime, ma chérie."_ He hoped she realized that it was all they needed.

* * *

_4) Ice._

She didn't do anything for the next few days. Lucius insisted that she get outside. So, on a relatively warm winter day, he took her ice-skating.

Their pond had frozen over and he'd made sure it was safe first. Lucius stayed by her side, as he always did and always would. She admitted to feeling better.

When they retired for the night and Lucius had fallen asleep, she crept to the balcony doors to take a peek outside. Soon, the ice would melt and spring would be close behind.

Spring would be a new beginning, she was sure of it.


End file.
